


closer

by princessrosberg



Series: all my friends are heathens [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, mainly platonic - Freeform, take it as you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: Ray winds down with his two favourite people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Making a series for all my FAHC fics. They'll all probably be unrelated so can easily be read standalone.

Ray is - unsurprisingly - the one still awake that night. They'd gone down to the fair in Del Perro, lazily exchanging saliva on the Ferris wheel and playing the stupid games to win oversized stuffed animals. Both Michael and Ray had said they'd have nowhere to keep the 5 foot dog, yet Gavin had whined and pouted until they gave in. Ray won it on the third attempt.

It's come in handy actually, because Gavin and Michael are using it as a pillow while they sleep silently on the sand. And it's just so nice, to be sat underneath the stars with the waves gently hitting against the rocks - a soothing change to the usual gunfire and sirens.

He loves that side of course, being pursued by the idiot cops after a heist or shooting up a bank during one of Ryan's murder sprees. But then Ray has these times where he can wind down, and it reminds him just how precious life is. Because sure, smoking weed and stealing cash is fun, but his life is too short to forget about the real things he loves. 

And that thought brings Ray back to here, the reason they'd ended up going out in the first place. To just have fun. He looks over to the sleeping pair, at Gavin who's lightly snoring, at Michael who's got flushed cheeks from the sunburn, and smiles softy.

Ray loves the two, he really, really does - and he knows they love him just as much. He's close to falling asleep too, his eyelids sliding shut before he'll force them open again. Until he hears a soft whine and turns to see Michael slowly pulling himself up. 

Neither of them say anything, the exchanging of a glance and the gentle smiles enough to know. He takes Michael's spot, using his beloved purple jacket as a blanket and presses himself against Gavin's warm body. 

Michael kisses the top of his head, gently pulls his glasses from his face. It's not perfect, it can never be perfect with the fucked up lives they lead and the equally fucked up personalities. But it's enough for Ray. _It's home._


End file.
